


(Special) September 11: The Call

by ImagineColors



Series: Twd Angst [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: (ToT), 9/11, A Call, Emotional, Hurt Carl Grimes, IF YOU DO NOT THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THIS PLEASE DON'T READ!, Maybe more Characters I didn't mention, Please no hate I already hate myself, Saddest Thing I Have Ever Written, Twd Angst, You Have Been Warned, september 11th, some harsh language, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineColors/pseuds/ImagineColors
Summary: Based on the September 11th attack. I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. This is just for entertainment. But not the funny kind.It was just a normal day for almost everyone. Until someone takes a trip to New York and the others turn on the tv just to see one of the most horrifying things anyone could ever imagine…(Very sad. The tags say it all.)





	(Special) September 11: The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to warn you again that this is _definitely_ not your everyday angst fanfic. This is based on a true event that everyone knows (or should know) about. You have been warned.
> 
> I've tried to make this match what happened the best I could.
> 
> **The following content might be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.**

***8:47am***

"When did Carl say he was going to come back home?" Michonne asked Rick. It was currently 8:47am and Michonne was in the kitchen making breakfast and Rick was just sitting on the couch, starting to reach for the tv remote.

"Tomorrow I believe," he replied. "You should go get Judith," he added suddenly. 

"Why? It's still pretty early and she has afternoon school." 

"I just have this weird feeling. Please go get her." 

Michonne sighed and walked up the stairs to get the young child up.

Rick started to flip the channels randomly until he stopped when he saw **BREAKING NEWS!** flash across the screen. He leaned forward, intent on what was on the screen, wondering what was so bad that had to be on the news.

**Reporter: "A mysterious plane suddenly crashed into the North Tower in New York City at 8:46am today and has caused plenty of damage to the World Trade Center and the people inside. Most likely plenty of people died from the impact and we are still trying to figure out what exactly had happened."**

_Oh shit,_ Rick thought. _Oh fuck. Carl is there._

"Guys!" Rick called. "Get the fuck down here right now!"

Carl~

***8:43am* (About five minutes earlier)**

"We need to go up to the 87th floor. That is where the meeting will start," Negan announced to the group following him up the stairs. Carl was amongst them, quickly checking the time on his phone. 

"Hey kid!" Negan called to him. "Don't get too distracted! We have a job to do." 

"I know, sir," the 19-year-old replied, putting his phone in his pocket.

Now, you might be wondering what a 19-year-old boy was doing in the World Trade Center. Well, the reason is because in school he focused a lot more in-depth with the WTC (World Trade Center) and was very well taught about it since his father's friend worked there. So Carl had worked his ass off trying to get a work place here and had finally after many years got a small deal from one of the main workers. Negan, specifically.

"Almost there!" Negan said to the group after they reached the 79th floor. They were walking by a window then when Carl took a glance outside and saw something that was burned into his mind: A plane. And it was headed straight towards them. 

At Home~ 

***8:48am***

Michonne rushed down the stairs with sleepy Judith in her arms and ran into the living room where Rick was glued to the tv.

"What is it?" she asked frantically. 

"Look," Rick said and pointed at the screen. 

"Oh. My. God." That was all Michonne could muster. Other than that, silence. 

"Yeah," Rick agreed. Michonne walked over to the couch and sat next to him, sitting Judith down on her lap. The little girl was now also focused on the screen where the smoke billowed from one of the buildings. 

"Carl?" the 6-year-old asked. Immediately, tears welled up in Rick and Michonne's eyes and they just sat there, not being able to answer the girl. They all listened to the reporter.

**Reporter: "After the plane crashed at the World Trade Center everyone is in a frenzy. Multiple people have died and there is no hope for the passengers on the plane. Many people are claiming that it is an attack, but no one can be sure."**

"It's not," Michonne finally said. "It can't be. It was probably an accident. This would never happen." 

Rick nodded in agreement. "Right now, though," he replied, "all I'm worried about is Carl." 

"Same," Michonne agreed. 

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Rick quickly got up, glad he was away from the screen for a moment. 

"Hey," Enid said when Rick opened the door. She had tears in her eyes and it was clear that she had been crying for a bit. "Can I come in?"

Rick let her in and they slowly walked into the living room.

"Come sit," Rick told her, and she sat down next to Michonne and Judith. Rick sat back in the spot before right next to Michonne but shot straight up afterwards when he heard the phone ring.

He grabbed the phone immediately and answered it. It was Carl.

_Carl: Hey Dad, it's me. _

_Rick: Oh my god! Carl, are you okay? _

_Carl: Yeah Dad, I'm fine._

_Rick: Okay, where are you right now? _

_Carl: Calm down, I'm in the South Tower. I'm fine. _

_Rick: Get out of there immediately. _

_Carl: Already on it._

Rick turned around to be able to see the television. The phone was just a bit behind the couch so he is able to see clearly.

_Rick: One of the buildings is on fire. _

_Carl: I know, Dad. Please don't panic. _

_Rick: A little too late for that._

_Carl: Just…I love you, okay? _

_Rick: I love you too, son. You're gonna get out of there. Please hurry. _

_Carl: Just in case, tell Judith and Mom that I love them, okay? Enid too. Tell them that. Promise me. _

_Rick: I promise. But Carl, there was only one plane and it was on the other building. It was just an accident. _

_Carl: You don't know that, Dad._

_Rick: You'll get out of there. _

_Carl: I'll try. I'm on the 70th floor right now. Just stay calm, Dad. I love you guys so much. _

_Rick: I love you too, Carl. I love you._

Rick started to focus a bit more on the screen and what the reporter was saying. 

**Reporter: "People are rushing out of the building in huge waves. The firefighters and police are already there with plenty more coming. We are now going to go live on the scene.**

It showed the two towers at a distance and they could see smoke going up from where the plane crashed. It was a terrifying accident. Or was it? 

_Carl: I love you guys so much, I'm going down as fast as I can. There are already a few people coming down too. I'm fine, I'm-_

_Carl: Oh shit!_

Carl~ 

***9:03am***

"I'm going as fast as I can," Carl said into his cell phone. He was running down the hall like a madman while also trying to stay out of other people's way. "There are already a few people coming down too. I'm fine, I'm-" 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from above and Carl felt like he knew exactly what was happening.

"_Oh shit!_" Carl exclaimed. He ducked as some drywall fell on him from the ceiling. He could tell that the hit was right above him and he immediately started to move down. But he wasn't able to go far because: 

"Help! Please help me!" 

Carl turned towards the sound and saw a man he didn't know dragging himself across the floor. And Carl quickly saw why. Both the man's legs were badly injured. Carl was surprised that the man was able to make it that far. 

Carl rushed towards him. He knew that if he helped the man it would slow him down, but he didn't give a fuck. 

"C'mon." Carl grunted as he hoisted the man up so he could carry him as best as possible. During so Carl dropped his phone and it cracked. He barely even acknowledged it. 

"Thank you," the man said in a raspy voice. 

"Always," Carl huffed. He ran as fast as he could before the smoke could reach them. Even though it was a bit too late. 

Suddenly, after a few flights of stairs, they found a ton of people trying to find the exits, also some firefighters going up and helping the other people. 

"Everyone get out as fast as possible!" one of the firefighters called out. "Go, go, go!" 

"Hey!" Carl yelled out to one. "Please help this man! He is badly injured." 

The firefighter raced towards him and grabbed the man out of his arms. 

"Thank you so much," the man told Carl in a weak voice. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Carl smiled at him softly as the man and the firefighter went down the stairs. 

Afterwards, Carl raced down with the crowd. Everyone was rushing, but they still stuck in an orderly fashion, which surprised Carl a little. 

Then, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs. After he landed, a woman quickly helped him up. He was a bit dizzy after the fall and he needed a quick breather. Thankfully, and surprisingly, the woman stayed with him. 

"What's your name?" she asked after a few minutes. 

"Carl," he answered. "You?" 

"Ava. You good?" 

"Yeah," Carl breathed then they both looked ahead and saw that the crowd had disappeared. 

"I saw them go that way," Ava pointed out and they both raced ahead and down another level when they ended up in a long hall with no idea where to go. "Oh dear," Ava murmured. 

They were lost. 

At Home~ 

***9:04am***

Suddenly, the phone went dead. 

Everyone just stayed there, frozen. Until Judith screamed.

"That didn't just happen!" Michonne exclaimed. 

"Holy fuck," Rick whispered under his breath. 

Just then, it dawned on them all that this wasn't just an accident.And at this time, no one knows what the next attack would bring. If there was one. 

"Please try calling Carl again," Enid begged. "Please?" 

Rick dialed his number but after a while, there was no answer. The line was busy also with how many people that were already calling. There was no hope in reaching him. 

"Just keep trying Rick," Michonne said. "There has to be an opening somewhere." He tried. And tried. He kept trying, but it never worked. 

By then, everyone was crying. Especially Judith, who was giving out long wails. Michonne tried to soothe her, but definitely with everyone else crying, nothing worked. 

All anyone could do was stare at the screen and hope that Carl would make it ouut safely. They couldn't do anything. 

"I want Carl," Judith whined and Michonne held her tighter. They all wanted Carl. 

**Reporter: "We had learned that the plane that crashed at 1 WTC crashed between the 93th and 99th floor. The plane that had crashed into 2 WTC crashed in between floors 77 and 85. People are trying to find a way to get to the people above the crashes, but so far the looks aren't that good."**

"What floor did Carl say he was on?" Enid asked Rick. 

"70th," he replied. A bit of relief washed over them all and they still hoped for the best. 

Carl~ 

***9:38am***

"Yes! Finally!" Ava exclaimed. They had been wandering around for what seemed like forever when they finally found where they should be. 

"Let's go," Carl said and they raced down the stairs. 

"Oh my god!" Ava suddenly yelled. Before Carl could say anything, he looked out the window Ava was looking and was shocked. 

"People are jumping," Carl murmured. They both couldn't help but watch as here and there a person would fly by the window. One of them quickly caught Carl's eye and look the person gave him was pure sorrow and Carl couldn't help but feel bad for everyone who was in the towers, jumping or not. 

"We have to go," Ava told him and they both kept going down the stairs and hallways. 

A couple minutes later, they finally reached the 3rd floor where there was a lot more people racing out. The line and the crowd seem to never end as a few hundred people raced by them every few minutes. 

"We are almost out," Ava panted. 

"Yeah," Carl agreed. "Just a little longer." 

Only a few minutes passed and then they were out, blinking in the hot sun. 

Not that long later, a news reporter was in Carl and Ava's face, asking them questions. 

"Hello, do you have time for just a few questions?" the news person asked. 

Carl and Ava shared a glance then Ava said, "Why not?" They both looked back at the reporter. 

"What floors were you on when the building got hit?" 

"I believe I was on the 68th," Ava replied. 

"70th," Carl then told them. He was still getting over the fact that he got out and was still alive. Then he realized something: the logo on the news microphone said CNN and that was his dad's favorite news channel. He knew his dad was watching. And he was right. Rick, Michonne, Enid, and even Judith were watching this right now, and live. 

"Do you think that any of your friends and family members are watching this?" 

_You read my mind,_ Carl thought. 

"Well, I bet," Ava answered. 

"What do you want to say to them?" 

"I want to tell them I love them and that I'm okay and you don't have to worry about me anymore." A tear slowly slid down Ava's cheek and Carl could feel his eyes tearing up also. 

"What about you?" The reporter turned towards Carl, waiting for him to respond. 

He took a deep breath and started. 

"I'd like to say I love you, I made it out and please make sure little Judith is okay and I'll see you soon. I love all of you." Carl let the tears fall as everything that had happened finally hit him like a brick, leaving him hopeless, feeling like he can't do anything. 

He continued, but this time, he didn't just adress his friends and family and girlfriend. 

"I'd also like to say to all those families and people who have just lost someone, please stay strong. You got this." Carl took a deep breath, getting ready for something he usually doesn't say, definitely on television. 

"I love you all. God bless America."

Just then, he heard someone scream from behind him and all of them (including the tv crew) turned to focus on where it was coming from. 

There was a woman with a younger child, about the age of ten who was injured very badly and they both had fallen and was struggling to get back up. Carl took one last glance at the sky, hoped for the best, and ran towards them. 

"Carl!" Ava yelled from behind him, but he didn't care. 

As soon as he reached the two people and opened his mouth to say something, but then…

…the South Tower callapses. 

At Home~ 

***9:59am***

Everyone stared in shock as the tower callapsed on top of Carl and anyone else inside. It felt like time slowed down and they just sat there, not feeling anything for a long while… 

***10:42am* (A while later)**

**Reporter: "The North Tower had callapsed not that long after the South Tower callapsed. The North Tower collapsed at 10:28am causing a huge wave of dust and ash to go through New York City, even causing some destruction to other buildings nearby. Before that, two other planes had crashed, one hit the Pentagon at 9:37am and one crashed down on a field at about 10:03am. Each crash had caused plenty of deaths of those who are unfortunate. Each survivor, helper, and all whos lives had been lost will be remembered always. All airlines are down and flights have been cancelled due to what had happened. All people are to stay put and hold on until the end. America will rise again."**

The End…?

EXTRA: 

Carl Grimes: Dead 

Negan: Alive 

Ava: Alive 

The Other Man Whos Legs Were Injured: Alive (in a wheelchair. He will always remember Carl as one of the people who saved his life.) 

The Woman & The Child: (unfortunately) Dead 

Afterwards: Enid, Rick, Michonne, Judith, Negan, and some others even if they didn't have Carl's body, gave him a proper funeral.They will always remember and love him. 

Ava went back to her family and they were very happy that she was alive. She never hesitated to tell people about Carl and what he did. 

The man now in the wheelchair, who's name is Liam, also remembers Carl. His legs have been permanently damaged but fortunately other than that he is pretty healthy. 

The family who had lost the woman and child, Kylie & Jamie, mourned them and respected Carl for what he did. They also found a way to contact his family and helped them with his funeral, after of course making sure they had enough for their own. 

But no matter if people had been there, or watched it on screen, or heard it happen on the news (and this is true), the people were scared because it was not the beautiful America they had known and come to love before….

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters I have mentioned (Ava, Liam, etc.) are actually intended to represent real-life people. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I worked my best on it and I'm really excited for how this turned out, so…yay!
> 
> Yes, yes, this is very sad. I tried warning and did you listen? Pfft, no way! But if you handled this well, good job! If you didn't, still good job! You made it through!
> 
> And holy shit I have to go right now my phone battery says 0% and that has NEVER happened before! Sorry, I didn't realize it was low I stayed up writing this pretty late so…yeah. Bye!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think and if you have any questions, go ahead and ask.


End file.
